1. Field
The present teachings relate to an organic electrolytic solution and a lithium battery employing the organic electrolytic solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent widespread use of light weight and high-performance portable electronic devices, batteries having a high capacity and a high output are required. In order to obtain high-capacity batteries, active materials having a high capacity are used, or a method of increasing a charging voltage of the batteries is used.
Most of the high-capacity active materials are metals or alloys, which undergo relatively large volume changes during charging and discharging. In a batteries that are charged with a high voltage, the stability of the cathode active material is reduced, the decomposition of an electrolytic solution is increased, and discharging capacity decreases, when the batteries are stored at a high temperature.